A wearable display device, such as eyewear, can be configured to superimpose image information over see-through images. The image information can represent images of communications such as emails and text alerts. Users can access such image information via a wireless network using the wearable display device. Furthermore, with an aid of location mechanisms such as a global positioning system (GPS), location specific information can also be displayed to the user. However, such image superposition capability is not fully implemented in devices for consumer applications. For example, certain wearable devices include a display panel that obscures a part of the field of view of the user. As a further example, helmet mounted devices can be bulky, complicated, and costly. Thus, such technologies cannot be adopted for low cost and light weight implementations for consumer applications. These and other shortcomings are addressed by the present disclosure.